Juste amis
by NashiDiabolique
Summary: Après l'acquisition de leur diplôme, l'équipe s'est séparée : Haruka est resté au même endroit mais Makoto est parti à Tokyo. Ils restent en contacte durant quatre ans, avant de ce revoir, mais, rien ne se passa comme prévu. [Slash/Lemon léger]


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **je vous présente cette OS qui m'est vénu après avoir vu un AMV sur eux ^^ c'était Friends ⌈Free! AMV⌋ de Celia Phantomhive.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Du plus loin que je puisse me souvenir, avec Haruka nous avons toujours été amis. Nous avons toujours tout fait ensemble, de la naissance de l'entrée à la faculté. Il est mon confident, l'épaule sur laquelle je me repose, celui qui me conseille, qui me redonne foi quand je perds tout espoir dans la natation. Je le considère comme la personne la plus chère que j'ai – en dehors de ma famille.

J'ai toujours remarqué qu'Haru me regarde parfois étrangement ou avec un de ses sourires qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi seul. Il lui arrive aussi, parfois, quand nous sommes que tous les deux, d'avoir des gestes d'affections envers moi, comme me prendre dans ses bras ou de venir poser sa tête sur mes jambes. Je n'ai jamais trop fais attention à ce genre de détails à l'époque, car, nous somme, après tout, juste amis. Mais, le jour où nous avions du nous quitter pour nos études, je n'aurais jamais pensé que la distance serait aussi difficile. Mais je ne m'en affole pas. Nous n'avions jamais été séparé plus de cinq kilomètres et plus de quelques jours. Mais après tout, c'est mon choix de ne pas être dans la même faculté qu'Haru : je voudrais devenir professeur de natation et entraîneur en même temps, et très peu d'école dans la région ont ce genre de cursus.

Pour pallier au manque d'Haru, je ne cesse de me répéter que nous sommes juste des amis, et que je ne dois pas m'en faire. Nous nous donnons des nouvelles chaque jour et ils nous arrivent de nous appeler le soir mais rien de trop choquant entre amis de longue date. Mais, le soir, quand j'arrive dans ma chambre universitaire, je me retrouve bien seul : je ne sais que faire. D'habitude, je rentrais avec Haruka et après je m'occupais des jumeaux. Il arrivait, qu'Haru se joigne à nous pour le dîner même si c'était plutôt rare. Après, généralement, il restait la nuit chez moi et nous partions le matin ensemble en cours. Maintenant, je fais souvent le chemin seul, et je ne dois m'occuper que de moi et de moi seul.

Les semestres défilaient, rythmés entre mes cours, la natation, les amis et les nouvelles d'Haru. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, pouvoir le revoir et le prendre dans mes bras. Mes amis de la faculté se moquent souvent de moi à cause de mon attachement envers Haru. Ils ne comprennent pas que nous sommes juste amis! Je me suis plusieurs fois disputé avec eux sur ce sujet, moi qui suis d'habitude si calme!

Mais bientôt, je le vais le revoir. Il vient me rendre visite à Tokyo. J'ai tellement hâte. Il arrive demain, vers neuf heures trente à la gare. Je lui ai déjà dit que je l'y attendrais là-bas. J'ai tout prévu, après l'avoir récupéré, je lui montrerais ma chambre – pour qu'il puisse déposer ses affaires – puis mon campus et après je lui montrerais la ville et les meilleurs endroits pour se restaurer. Et après, je l'amènerais dans la piscine olympique, pour que nous puissions nager tranquillement. Mon plan est parfait et je sais qu'Haruka va l'apprécier. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il n'est pas du tout froid ou renfermé sur lui-même. Surtout quand il est avec moi.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire que je mets mon réveil et que je m'endors. Le lendemain, c'est avec le même sourire que je me lève. Je déjeune tranquillement, me lave et m'habille d'un pull bleu nuit et d'un pantalon beige surmonté de ma bonne vieille doudoune de la même couleur. En sortant, je n'oublie pas de prendre une seconde écharpe pour Haru, qui oublie toujours la sienne. Je me rends a la gare à pied – elle n'est pas très loin de ma fac. Si je pouvais trottiner, je l'aurais fait. Je suis tellement content ! Cela fait plus de quatre ans que nous nous ne sommes pas vus avec Haru. J'espère qu'il arriva à me reconnaitre : j'ai pris encore du muscle au niveau de mes épaules et mon visage n'a plus aucune trace de l'adolescence. Je sais que lui, j'arriverais à le reconnaitre entre mille.

Je le vois arriver au loin, avec son sac et son regard perdu. Je m'avance vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il relève la tête et quand son regard croise le mien, je vois que ses yeux - d'un bleu magnifique – s'illuminent. Il ne fait pas de signe en me voyant, mais accélère le pas. Du Haru tout craché. Quand nous sommes à égales distances, je ne sais pas comment réagir, le prendre dans mes bras ? Lui serrer la main ? Lui donner une tape dans l'épaule ? Nous ne faisons rien de tout cela. Mais c'est lui, qui se jette dans mes bras, les bras autours de mon cou. Sur le moment je ne sais que faire. Mais je lui rends son étreinte, serrant ses côtes. Je le sens, il est limite sur la pointe des pieds. Je sens le regard des autres sur nous. Ils nous regardent comme si nous étions des bêtes de foire. Est-ce si choquant de voir deux hommes se prendre dans leur bras ? Après tout, nous somme juste ami. Il enlève ses bras de mon cou, je fais pareil avec les miens. Mais, il reste proche de moi, posant sa tête contre mon torse. Jamais Haru ne m'avait montré autant d'affection en public. Il avait vraiment du se sentir seul pour faire cela. Je ressens un pincement au cœur, mais ne dis rien.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, Makoto, souffle-t-il en se séparant de moi les joues un peu rougissantes.

\- Moi aussi, Haru-chan ! m'écriai-je avec un sourire.

Je prends son sac et nous marchons calmement jusqu'à mon campus. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, mais je sens les regards d'Haru sur moi. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'arrive pas à cerner son regard. Un peu avant d'arrivée, un léger silence s'installe entre nous. Il est reposant. Une fois dans ma chambre, nous enlevons nos blousons et chaussures et je lui fais un rapide tour du propriétaire, une grande pièce avec un canapé, un Kotatsu et une petite télé. J'ai un petit coin cuisine accolé et une minuscule salle d'eau. Je lui explique que je n'ai pas de chambre alors dans un des tiroirs de mon salon, se trouvent quelques futons. Je repousse le canapé et dors bien au chaud grâce à ma table chauffante. Je lui dis aussi de m'excuser pour le futon encore au sol, je n'ai pas pu le ranger en sortant, par manque de le louper.

\- Ce n'est pas grand, mais c'est fonctio…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase car Haru a sauté sur ma bouche. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai les yeux écarquillés, les bras le long du corps. Il s'éloigne de moi avec rapidité, me tourne le dos et se dirige vers la porte en protestant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Je me réveille quand je le vois entrain d'enclencher la porte et en deux enjambées je le rejoins et lui saisit le poignet.

\- Haru…

Il tente de se dégager, mais je maintiens ma prise. J'essaye d'entrevoir ses si beaux yeux. J'ai besoin de comprendre. De comprendre son geste, et surtout, de comprendre pourquoi cela m'a plu.

\- Haru…ne part pas…

\- Makoto, s'il te plait, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je suis désolé. Maintenant, lâches-moi… !

Je ne l'écoute pas et au lieu de le lâcher, je le rapproche de moi et lui demande de me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai besoin de voir ses yeux. Pris d'un élan, je place mes mains en dessous de sa mâchoire et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ceci, mais c'est bon, tellement bon. Je le sens se détendre et faire tomber ses chaussures, qu'il avait toujours en main. Je n'ai jamais ressentis de pareille sensation. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première personne que j'embrasse quelqu'un. En quatre ans, j'ai eu quelques conquêtes, mais rien de sérieux et surtout rien d'aussi…puissant. Je sens qu'il ouvre légèrement la bouche, comme une invitation. Je l'accepte et puis, après, tout alla plus vite. Nos mains voyagent sur le tissus de nos t-shirts, et bientôt, sous, caressant la peau de l'autre, le découvrant comme jamais avant. Nous gémissons à travers nos baisers. Je me rends compte que nous sommes toujours dans l'entrée, alors je recule. Je nous dirige vers mon futon et le fais s'allonger sur le dos, sans jamais arrêter de nous embrasser. Nos corps deviennent aussi chauds que la braise et les vêtements commencent à nous être de trop. Haru m'enlève le mien et je fais de même avec le sien. Nous nous sourions à travers nos baisers et Haru nous fait changer de place, je me retrouve sur le dos, collé contre mon futon. Il me chevauche, les mains sur mon torse, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Je me mords les lèvres, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant de toute ma vie. Le reste se passe à grande vitesse, les dernières barrières de nos vêtements volent à travers la pièce. La suite reste floue dans ma mémoire, je ne pourrais pas dire comment je me suis retrouvé au-dessus d'Haru, confortablement niché en lui. Il me sourit et me regarde avec amour. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse pour lui transmettre toutes les émotions qu'il me fait vivre à cet instant. Je lui dépose des baiser dans le cou, dans le creux de son épaule, sur son torse, partout où ma bouche puisse se rendre. Après un moment, nous jouissons ensemble avant que je m'effondre sur lui, épuisé. Je me relève sur mes coudes et nous nous regardons. Je suis toujours en lui, je m'y sens bien.

\- Juste ami, c'est bien ça ? me dit-il tout bas en rigolant doucement, le souffle court et son bras cachant ses yeux.

Je le trouve encore plus beau ainsi, la peau recouverte d'une légère transpiration, son torse qui se soulève à chacune de ses respirations saccadées, ses cheveux qui lui collent au front. Je me mors les lèvres en le regardant.

Je lui enlève son bras et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne lui réponds pas et l'embrasse une dernière fois, pour lui prouver que, maintenant, nous ne sommes plus « juste amis ». Je me dégage de lui. Un profond frisson me parcours, je me sens vide et seul. Haru vient se coller à moi et je nous fais pivoter pour nous recouvrir de la couverture de la table.

Haru s'est déjà endormi contre moi et avant de moi aussi tomber dans les bras de Morphée, je me dis en rigolant, que je n'avais pas du tout imaginé que notre journée et notre relation prendraient ce tournant.

* * *

 **Alors ? vous en avez pensé quoi ? ^^**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fanfiction!**

 **Nashi~**


End file.
